


Battle of the Squads

by Levyanno



Category: Lego Ninjago, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Lloyd, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Kai, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Original Character, Bisexual Shiro, Garmasoka, Gay Cole, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Original Character, Hunay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith and Shiro are half brothers, Keith forgives, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panromantic Hunk, Panromantic Jay, Pining Jay, Polyamory, Polydins, Racist Allura, Soft keith, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Lloyd, Transsexual Keith, bisexual Matt, chatfic, happy keith, hurt keith, klance, lavashipping - Freeform, shalluratt, this does not have a specific timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyanno/pseuds/Levyanno
Summary: CUPCAKES: why does everyone think that just because im emo that im gayFireboy: their not far from the truthWatergirl: **They'reCUPCAKES: stillJayBoy: yeetFireboy: you r a cinnimon bun not emo------------------------------------StopBeingHippocritical: STOP TELLING EVERYBODY IM EMOPidgeinPidgeout: but u rCheifGarrett: No he's notStopBeingHippocritical: thank you HunkCheifGarrett: He's a cinnamon rollStopBeingHippocritical: i take that backThe squads are in High School, and all the cinnamon rolls are gay.





	1. Ninjago- JAY IS CONFUSION

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this delicious drama that was homecooked bi yours truly.
> 
> Okay, so this is a chatfic mixed between Ninjago and Voltron. Cole goes to a different school than the others, but they're still in contact. Here's some Highschool Grades:
> 
> Cole-18-HS Senior-CUPCAKES  
> Zane-18-HS Senior-Ice_To_See_You  
> PIXAL-17-HS Senior-r0b0ts  
> Kai-17-HS Senior-Fireboy  
> Jay-16-HS Junior-JayBoy  
> Nya-15-HS Sophmore-Watergirl  
> Lloyd-14-HS Freshmen-Monty
> 
> Allura-24-College Graduate-Pink-a-Dink  
> Matt-25-College Graduate-Doormatt  
> Shiro-25-College Graduate-LostMyMind  
> Keith-18-HS Senior-Red  
> Hunk-17-HS Senior-ChiefGarrett  
> Lance-17-HS Senior-BiBoi  
> Shay-17-HS Senior-ShayBear  
> Pidge-15- HS Freshmen-Pidgein,Pidgeout

_**Cole Hence** _ _added **Kai Smith, Nya Smith, Jay Walker, Luna Garmadon, Zane Julien,**  and **Portia Iona Ximera Amarante Lucetta Borg** to  **All I Do Is Win**_

_**Cole Hence** changed nickname to **CUPCAKES** _

_**Kai Smith** changed nickname to **H0TH34D3D** _

_**Nya Smith** changed nickname to **Watergirl** _

_**Nya Smith** changed **H0TH34D3D** to **Fireboy** _

_**Jay Walker** changed nickname to **JayBoy**_

_**Luna Garmadon** changed nickname to **Monty** _

_**Zane Julien** changed nickname to **Ice_To_See_You** _

_**Portia Iona Ximera Amarante Lucetta Borg** changed nickname to **PIXAL** _

 

 **CUPCAKES** **:** what is up you guys

 **CUPCAKES:** first day of school

 

 **Fireboy:** y r u txting us

 

 **Watergirl:** *Why *Are *You *texting us

 

 **JayBoy:** bro whats up

 

 **PIXAL:**  Greetings Cole. How are you this fine morning?

 

 **CUPCAKES:** Good. hectic but at least im alive

 

 **Fireboy:** Any hot girls?

 

 **Monty:** *or guys*

 

 **CUPCAKES:** Good one, Monty

 **CUPCAKES:** anyways is it weird that there is a completely white dude who speaks nothing but spanish

 **CUPCAKES:** He also has pure white hair and green eyes

 **CUPCAKES:** his hair is always in a braid

 

 **Ice_To_See_You:** Cole, it may be a mutation with his hair, but do not diss someone about their language.

 

 **PIXAL:** Exactly. You don't know what happens behind closed doors.

 

 **Fireboy:** /behind closed doors/ mmmmmmmmm kinky

 

 **Monty:** Kai!

 

 **Fireboy:** oops. sorry. Mmmmmmmmm super kinky

 

 **JayBoy:** theres an image of Kai I dont want to see

 

 **Watergirl:** at least you dont live with him.

 

 **Fireboy:** Stop dissing my kinks

 

 **CUPCAKES:** ANYWAYS ZANE PIXAL I WASNT DISSING THEIR LANGUAGE

 **CUPCAKES:** IM SPANISH TOO YOU KNOW

 **CUPCAKES:** AND OMG KAI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **Fireboy:** OMG I JUST SAW THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER

 

 **Watergirl:** What about me, you ass

 

 **JayBoy:** I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

 

 **Monty:** Here we go again.

 

 **JayBoy:** ANYWAYS COLE WANNA HANG AFTER SCHOOL?????

 

 **PIXAL:** I ship it

 

 **Watergirl:** I SHIP JOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Monty:** So you ship your boyfriend with his best friend?

**CUPCAKES:** Why is everyone like this

 

 **Fireboy:** nvm it was a guy -_-

 

 **Monty:** *hot guy*

 

 **Fireboy:** WILL YOU STOP THAT

 

 **Monty:** Bi Kai is a Cryptid Kai

 

 **Ice_To_See_You:** I do not follow.

 

 **JayBoy:** Sorry Monty but cryptids aren't real

 

 **Monty:** IM DISOWNING YOU AS MY VIDEO GAME BUDDY

 

 **JayBoy:** Cryptids are life

 

 **Monty:** WELCOME BACK TO THE FAMILY JAY

 

 **JayBoy:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

 **Ice_To_See_You:** Are Nya, PIXAL, and I the only heterosexuals?

 

 **PIXAL:** Yes

 **PIXAL:** Kai is bisexual

 

 **JayBoy:** EXPOSED

 

 **Monty:** Let me die now please?

 

 **Watergirl:** And make me the only girl in the group besides Pix? No way, José!

 

 **Fireboy:** Nya has been staying at pictures of Jay the entire car ride.

 **Fireboy:** now

 **Fireboy:** GET OUT OF THE CAR AND COME INSIDE AND ORDER

 

 **Watergirl:** HOLY SHIT STARBUCKS TIME SEE YOU LATER HATERS

 

 **Ice_To_See_You:** Well, it is time for school.

 

 **PIXAL** : Yes. We need to get going or else we'll be late.

 

_**Ice_To_See_You** has left  **All I Do Is Win**_

_**PIXAL** has left  **All I Do Is Win**_

 

 **Jayboy:** But school isn't for another twenty minutes

 

 **CUPCAKES** : They have clubs remember?

 

 **JayBoy:** Right. forgot

 **JayBoy:** Cole, you still here?

 

~~**CUPCAKES <<>>JayBoy** ~~

 

 **CUPCAKES:**  Are you okay? I didn't wanna call you out in the main.

 

 **JayBoy:** Yeah

 **JayBoy:** Its just

 **JayBoy:** Can we hang after school today? I Really miss you.

 

 **CUPCAKES:** Of course, but itll have to wait till after five

 **CUPCAKES:** I have a detention for leaving class with another guy.

 

 **JayBoy:** oh

 **JayBoy:** okay. see you later i guess

 

 **CUPCAKES:** You too Jay.

 

_**New Conversation** with  **Me**_

**JayBoy:** does cole hate me?

 

 **Me:** does cole hate me?

 

 **JayBoy:**  It seems as if hes further away from me. i dont want that. i want us to be friends. honestly ilove him but i love nya as well. what do i do. nya seems like she has too much to do so she pushes me away. i like cole but i like nya and kai as well. why did i have to be pan? 

 

 **Me:**  It seems as if hes further away from me. i dont want that. i want us to be friends. honestly ilove him but i love nya as well. what do i do. nya seems like she has too much to do so she pushes me away. i like cole but i like nya and kai as well. why did i have to be pan? 


	2. Voltron- Don't Call Pidge A Midget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PidgeinPidgeout: thats right bitch
> 
> BiBoi: WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> PidgeinPidgeout: be afraid
> 
> PidgeinPidgeout: BE AFRAID
> 
> BiBoi: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so should I make this texting AU where klance is already together or should they get together later on? And feel free to criticise me or comment on what you want to be done. And this chapter takes place after school

_**Katie Holt**  added  **Matthew Holt** ,  **Takashi Shirogane** ,  **Lance McClain** , and  **Hunk Garrett**  to  **FUCK MY LIFE**_

_**Katie Holt** changed nickname to  **PidgeinPidgeout**_

_**Matthew Holt** changed nickname to  **Doormatt**_

_**Takashi Shirogane**  changed nickname to  **LostMyMind**_

_**Lance McClain** changed nickname to  **BiBoi**_

_**Hunk Garrett** changed nickname to  **ChefGarrett**_

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** what up fuckers

 

 **LostMyMind** : language katie

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout** : stfu shito

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  Shiro**

 

 **BiBoi:**  lol shito

 

 **ChefGarrett:**  Are we always gonna do this when someone makes a text fail?

 

 **BiBoi:**  yes

 **BiBoi** : Shito

 

 **Doormatt:**  Shito

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  i will summon a demon to possess you

 

 **BiBoi:**  lol how

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** I have the ouiji board

 

 **BiBoi:**  Fuck

 

 **GhefGarrett:**  I have  don't intentions of being here so I'm gonna go do the homework Sendack assigned us yesterday. I'm turning my phone off so any emergencies, send a Skype.

 

 **BiBoi:** What a precious cinnamon roll

 

 **Doormatt** : says the SINnamon roll

 

 **LostMyMind:**  Mattew

 

 **Doormatt:**  Shito

 

 **LostMyMind** : i'm going to work now

 

 **Doormatt:**...

 **Doormatt** : whatcha up to

 

 **BiBoi:** watching Dora

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  fucking around with the robotics assignment while watching bill nye

 

 **Doormatt:** okay im bored

 **Doormatt:**  whos up for some tacos

 

 **BiBoi:**  FUCK YEAH YA BOYS GONNA GET HIM FREE TACO

 

 **Doormatt:**  DONT FUCK WITH ME IVE GOT THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **BiBoi:**  WHITEBOARDS ARE REMARKABLE

 

 **Doormatt** : CROWDED ELEVATORS SMELL DIFFERENT TO MIDGETS

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** THATS FUCKING IT

 

_**PideinPidgeout**  removed  **Doormatt** from  **FUCK MY LIFE**_

 

 **BiBoi:**  aww

 **BiBoi:**  is the midget getting angry

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  M GETTING OUT THE OUIJI BOARD

 

 **BiBoi:** NO FUCK

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** DONT FUCK WITH ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD

 

 **BiBoi** : WHO YA CALLING LITTLE BASTARD

 **BiBoi:** I AM THE MAIN HOE IN THIS GROUP

 **BiBoi:** AND YOUR SHORTER THAN ME YOUR THE LITTLE BASTARD

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** TAKE THAT BACK BITCH

 

 **BiBoi:**  FUCKER

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout** : ASSHOLE

 

 **BiBoi:** MIDGET

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout** : ...

 

 **BiBoi:**  Pidge...

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**...

 

 **BiBoi:** Holy shit i made a i-dont-give-a-fuckrican mad

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  thats right bitch

 

 **BiBoi:**  WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  be afraid

 **PidgeinPidgeout:**  BE AFRAID

 

 **BiBoi:**  FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK

 **BiBoi:**  IS THAT YOU AT THE DOOR

 **BiBoi:**  I CAN SEE YOU TINY LITTLE HANDS CLAWING AT THE WINDOW

 **BiBoi:** HOLY FUCKING SHITTTTT

 

_**BiBoi**  added **Doormatt**  to  **FUCK MY LIFE**_

 

 **BiBoi** : MATT

 **BiBoi:** MY BI BRO

 **BiBoi:**  THAT LITTLE SHIT YOU CALL YOUR SISTER BEAT YOU HERE

 **BiBoi:**  wait

 **BiBoi:**  nvm shes gone

 

 **Doormatt:** what the fuck lance

 **Doormatt:**  get your ass out here

 **Doormatt:**  and what are you talking about

 **Doormatt:**  I don't have a sister.

 

 **BiBoi** : i cant tell if your being serious or if this is a joke

 **BiBoi** : And im kind of barricaded in the kitchen

 **BiBoi** : Back door is open though

 

 **Doormatt** : lol

 

 **BiBoi** : ...

 **BiBoi** : FUUUUUUUCK

 **BiBoi** : IVE BEEN PLAYED LIKE A PLAYER

 **BiBoi** : I CANT REACH THE DOOR

 **BiBoi** : MATT PLEASE HELP ME

 **BiBoi:**  SHES OPENING THE DOOR

 

_**Doormatt**  has left  **FUCK MY LIFE**_

 

 **BiBoi:**  MATTTTTTT

 

_**BiBoi** has disconnected from  **FUCK MY LIFE**_

 

 **PidgeinPidgeout:** next time you wont fucking call me a midget

 

 **LostMyMind:**  I forgot to mute my phone

 **LostMyMind:**  And I open the chat too THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Klancebe together or is this before they get together, it's your choice guys. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! And tell me what you think of FTM (female to male) Lloyd and Jay's thought process.


End file.
